<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Comfort by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552320">Her Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Dates, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hanging Out, Problems, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I know it was very short lol, but I hope you enjoyed this short  story of Hermione and Ginny &lt;3</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was in the library reading a book about Europe history. As she was reading, two hands covered her eyes. She was not alarmed because she knew who it was. She smiled and placed her hands-on top of non-other than Ginny Weasley’s. “Hello Ginny.” Hermione giggled. Ginny removed her hands from Hermione’s face and kissed Hermione’s cheek. “Hey beautiful.” Ginny said, pulling up a chair to sit next to Hermione. Ginny had softball practice and just got done. She texted Hermione after to see where she was going to be at to start heading there.</p><p>“Ginny darling, you’re so sweaty…” Hermione said, almost in a disgusted tone. “Heh, as if you don’t like that.” Ginny teased, putting a strand of hair of Hermione’s hair behind her ear. Hermione frowned and the smart remarked but blushed as well. “So, what are you reading? Something about world history?” Ginny laid her head on the table and looked up at Hermione. “I’m reading history about Europe. You can read along if you’ll like.” Hermione suggested. “Uh, I’m good babe, but thanks for the offer.”</p><p>Hermione smiled and went back to her book. Ginny lifted her head up a bit and saw a stack of books on the table. “Are these the books you’re going to read next?” Ginny asked. “Oh heavens no. Those are the books I have finished today while you were at softball practice. I wanted to pass the time, so I read a few books that weren’t short.” Hermione exclaimed. Ginny sat up and straighten up her posture and grabbed a book. She flipped through the pages until she reached the last page number. “Baby this is 516 pages.” Ginny stated, surprised that Hermione could even finish a long book in one day.</p><p>“Oh, that’s nothing babe. It only took me awhile to finish all of them because they have different page numbers.” Hermione explained. Ginny placed the book on the table and grabbed another one. She flipped through the pages again until she reached the last page number. The last page number was 300. Ginny could understand the 300-page book but did not under the 516-page book. She put that book down and grabbed the last one. She flipped through the pages again, all the way to the last page number. Ginny’s eyes widen when she saw the number on the last page of the book. Hermione noticed and snickered at Ginny.</p><p>“Um…Hermione...” Ginny said with an uneasy tone. “What? Are you surprised at the page number again? Ginny you should know by now and that I’m a fast reader.” Hermione remarked. “Yes, I know you are a fast reader and more but, this book is 1,350 pages. How long did it take you to read this? And plus, did you even read this book??” Ginny felt like she was out of her mind in a weird way. She knew that Hermione was a smart and talented person, but sometimes her talent scares her. “Of course, I read the book, and it only took be 2 hours to read it.” Hermione said, grabbing the book from Ginny’s hands. “You terrify me sometimes. That right there made me terrified for 5 minutes.” Ginny cupped Hermione’s cheeks and looked her in the eyes.</p><p>Ginny closed in the space between them with a soft kiss. She pulled away, knowing that Hermione wanted to get back to reading, but that was not her reaction at all. Hermione pulled Ginny back into the kiss, her soft tender lips on hers. As the kiss went on, Ginny would open her eyes to check if no body were looking or if someone were walking towards them. So far no one inferred. Minutes passed by and Ginny opened her eyes again. Her eyes scanned the library until they met Harry and Ron walking through the entrance. Ginny pulled away slowly and looked at Hermione. Hermione had a weird expression on her face, mainly because she was confused of why Ginny stopped kissing her.</p><p>Before Hermione could even open her mouth, Harry and Ron arrived at their table and sat down at the two open seats that were left. Ginny gave them and odd smile because of their random appearance. “Hey Hermione.” Ron greeted with a smile. Hermione did not do anything but wave at Ron while reading her book. Ginny likes when Hermione is annoyed, that means more fun for her most of the time. “So, boys, what brings you here at library. Me and Ginny were just talking until you walked in and sat down right in front of us.” Hermione said, placing her book on the table. “Oh, me and Ron asked Luna where you guys were going to be and she said the library.” Harry explained, fidgeting with one of Hermione’s books.</p><p>Hermione slapped Harry’s hand with a glare. Ginny smirked at Hermione; and then looked away. “So, Luna told you guys where were?” Hermione questioned. Harry and Ron nodded their head. Hermione looked at Ginny and glared at her. Ginny knew that Hermione was annoyed and upset with her because she told Luna where she was going to be. “I wonder who told her that.” Hermione said annoyed, her eyes moving to somewhere else in the room. “Ron, did mother send you something from home? Like a sweater, new shoes, a jacket?” Ginny says. “Oh, you know the usual. She sends me stuff that I do not need, and it annoys me all the time. Who needs a hat? I certainly do not. Then she sends me another sweater that is very itchy, and it irritates me.” Ron rambled.</p><p>Ginny laughed at Ron’s troubles with their mother but was not surprised at his reactions. “Since you’re laughing Ginny, what did mother sent you this month?” Ron was curious because their mother, Molly Weasley, always give Ginny nicer stuff then Ron. “Oh, she just gave me a few beanie hats, a nice crop top sweater with my favorite colors on it, leggings, some perfumes, and other stuff that I can’t remember at the moment.” Ginny said with a smile. “See Harry, Mum always buys Ginny good stuff while I’m still left with itchy and unnecessary items. I’m not a child, I’m an adult for heavens sakes-” “Well Ronald, appreciate the things your mother gives you because sooner or later she won’t be here to give you anything at all.” Hermione interrupted, almost like she was angry.</p><p>Everyone stared at Hermione. Hermione frowned and started packing her things. “Hey Hermione, where are you going?” Ginny questioned. “I’m going home.” Hermione replied firmly. Hermione put her book-bag over her shoulder and walked away from the three. “Bloody hell, what did we do now?” Ron said, putting the question out there for Harry or Ginny to answer. “It’s because of you guys. It was supposed to be me and Hermione’s day to hang out at the library after I was done with soft ball practice and you guys came and now you ruined it. Ugh I cannot believe I told Luna, why can’t she keep her mouth shut.” Ginny gathered her things as well and went off to Hermione’s house.</p><p>20 minutes later, Ginny arrived at Hermione’s house. She forgot how far Hermione’s house was. Ginny went up the steps to her house and knocked on the door. She waited and waited until Hermione opened the door. Hermione was wearing a pink robe, her hair wrapped with a towel, her feet bare, and dab of water on her face and nose. “Baby I’m-” Hermione walked away from the door before Ginny could finish her sentence. Ginny stepped inside and closed the door behind herself. Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book with a glass of wine on her right side on the table.</p><p>Ginny sat next to Hermione and laid her head on her shoulder. “Stop trying to ease your way in Miss. Ginny Weasley.” Hermione said, not bothered to even look at Ginny. “Babe I’m sorry, I didn’t know Luna would tell them where we were going to be. If I knew Luna would not keep it a secret I wouldn’t have told her. So I am really really sorry.” Hermione finally looked at Ginny. “I can’t be mad at you forever. You’re forgiven.” Ginny smiled in satisfaction and hugged Hermione. “Come on, let’s go to the park, I want to walk around with you.” Ginny suggested, lifting Hermione up. “Babe, I don’t have the energy.” Hermione removed Ginny’s hands from her shoulders and put them by her side. “Please babe, please?” Ginny begged. Hermione side and nodded her head in agreement that she would go. Ginny pushed Hermione into her room so that she could get ready for the small date.</p><p>Minutes past by and there was a knock on the door. Ginny got up from the couch and looked through the little peep hole. She saw Luna outside standing with a bag in her hand. She opened the door to see what was up. “Ginny, what pleasant surprise. I was just coming here to drop off more books to Hermione on my way Neville’s house that’s a block away.” Luna’s hair was braided with a bunch of moon clips on it, her dress was an ocean blue color that matched her white shoes on her feet, she had a nice shade of eyeshadowed on that matched everything to her look. Although Luna thought she looked beautiful and thought Ginny would say something, Ginny ignored everything. She took the bag and closed the door.</p><p>The reason why she did not say anything at all because she was still upset with Luna and how she could not keep a secret. “Is it because I told Ron and Harry where you and Hermione were? If so, I’m terribly sorry!” Luna yelled from behind the door. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked towards the door again and opened it. “Luna, you made Hermione have a terrible attitude that I had to deal with, not you. On top of that, you send Harry and Ron at the library was unbelievably terrible, absolutely terrible.” Ginny could go on and on of how furious she was about the situation, but she kept her cool and rubbed her temples. “Ginny, I know you’re mad, well, furious but, I am really sorry, and I did not mean for any of this to happen okay?” Luna tried her best to persuade Ginny, but it did not work as well as she thought.</p><p>Hermione came in the living room with a nice pink blouse on with some leggings, brown flat shoes, a sliver choker around her neck, her hair curled nicely with a few strands of hair tied in the back, and finally a charm bracelet to finish it off. “Babe I’m ready.” Hermione said to grab Ginny’s attention. Ginny turned around and smiled at how nice her girlfriend looked. “Oh, hey Luna, I’m guessing you’re here to drop my books off aren’t you.” “Oh yeah I was just doing that now until Ginny stopped me. I should get going, I already caused too much already.” Luna said with a sad tone in her voice. Luna waved goodbye and left. “Ginny, what did you do?” Hermione asked, her hands on her hips. “Well I confronted Luna about telling Ron and Harry where we were. She was making excuses and said she was sorry. It was obviously on purpose.” Once Ginny stated her case, Hermione wasn’t happy.</p><p>Hermione sighed, grabbed her bag, and opened the door. “Let’s get going.” “You’re not mad, are you? If you are, just tell me why so you don’t go to the park with a frown on your face to make it seem like something is wrong with you.” Ginny said in a mean like tone. Hermione clenched her bag angrily which changed Ginny’s expression immediately. Hermione sat on the couch and took a sip of her room temperature wine with her legs crossed. Ginny knew she made Hermione upset. It was strike three and she couldn’t do anything to fix it. Ginny just sat on the far side on the couch and didn’t look in Hermione’s direction. “I know you’re upset Hermione…” Ginny began, “but I didn’t know how to deal with it. I was upset and just wanted to please you and make you happy after practice for softball. So, I’m sorry…”</p><p>Hermione took another sip of her wine before setting it down to speak. “Well, to please me more, you’ll have to apologize to Luna the next time you guys hang out. The next thing you must do is take a shower, you smell like feet and sweat, it’s not pleasant. And finally, do not make me upset anymore tonight, okay?” Hermione said, making Ginny nod her head rapidly. Ginny got up to take her shower to make Hermione a little bit happier. 30 minutes past and Hermione started to get impatient. She stopped what she was doing and went up the stairs. When she made it to the top, Ginny was standing right in front of her.</p><p>Her hair was in a ponytail that was curly, her shirt was a nice orange color that matched her boots, she had a nice necklace that had the later G for Ginny, she had a soft pink color of eyeshadowed that looked nice with the shade of light pink lipstick she had on to finish it off. Hermione blushed at the sight of her girlfriend, which of course Ginny noticed. “I see that my appearance has made a change to the tint of your cheeks.” Ginny teased. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back down to the living room. Ginny followed behind and grabbed her jacket alone with Hermione’s. “Let’s get going, the park isn’t that far from here. We have time before it closes.” Ginny said. Hermione gave a smirk and grab the keys and kissed Ginny’s cheek. “See this lets me know that you’re not mad at me anymore.” “For heaven sakes Ginny, let’s just go.” They went out the door, locked it behind them, and headed off to the park for their date. As they were walking, Ginny tried to hold Hermione’s hand. Hermione stepped a few inches away from Ginny so she couldn’t grab it. Ginny figured that she was still upset and still needed to cool down some more.</p><p>Ginny looked around at her surroundings and noticed the nice colored orange trees, the smell of the nice flowers that were around, the river that was shining bright because of the sun, birds chirping and flying their way home, everything was so beautiful. Ginny stopped and grabbed Hermione. “What?” Hermione questioned. “You remind me of a girl who’s in this fairytale I use to tell my younger cousins. She had brown bushy hair, intelligent, beautiful, average height, she always wore nice white clothes all the time, her shoes were glass like Cinderella’s. My cousins always had a liking to her, and it makes me feel happy that they do. Her name was Senaida. Everyone loved her in her time, she had no enemies, she had no bullies, everyone was her friend.” Hermione blushed hard at the thought of the fairytale and how nice the whole story might’ve been if she was in the presence of it being told with Ginny's cousins.</p><p>Hermione and Ginny reached the park with its elegant water fountain in the middle. Hermione grabbed her phone from her bag and snapped a picture as the sun was setting, leaving a nice orange color that made the picture stand out. Ginny walked towards the fountain to get a better view of its beauty. "This fountain has a lot of memories from me and Ron..." Ginny whispered. "What kind of memories?" Hermione questioned, taking a step closer to Ginny. "Whenever Ron would get irritated or mad at our mother, he would go to this park and stare at this statue. Sometimes he took his anger out on it, like throwing food, paper, rocks, sticky stuff and more, but it still was in it good shape from his rage."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione put her hand in the fountain water and playfully splashed Ginny. Ginny giggled and pulled Hermione close to her. She looked into Hermione's brown eyes, almost lost in them. "Ginny." Hermione said. "Yeah?" "I love your comfort and company, it brings me happiness and hope. Ginny smile and put her finger under Hermione's chin and kissed her soft lips lightly.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled away and kissed Hermione's cheek and down to her neck. Hermione stopped by putting her hands on Ginny's face, lifting it up so that Ginny can meet her eyes again. "We're at the park baby, later okay?" Hermione snickered. Ginny nodded her head with a smile. Ginny smile made Hermione smile right back at her with a little blush on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny's comfort was truly the best thing Hermione could ever ask for....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it was very short lol, but I hope you enjoyed this short  story of Hermione and Ginny &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>